Corporate fed RF antenna arrays or sub-arrays have a tapered amplitude distribution across the array. Such antennas, for example antennas with small arrays or small sub-arrays and/or antennas with low side-lobes, can require an amplitude distribution with tapers, or power split ratios, in excess of 3 dB and as high as or higher than 8 dB. Some antennas use Wilkinson power dividers to split the power among elements of an array. Some Wilkinson power divider arrangements may not exceed a 3 dB power split and/or may have degraded performance at power split ratios in excess of 3 dB.